That was strange
by Candy do right
Summary: Okay, it's out done, but this is my first atempt. ::: Three friends Ria, Lyn, and Zazzy find them selves in Fruits Basket, and are trying to get back home, and Ria's brother is reading from a book that somehow showed up when they went poof. Can he help?
1. Ink stain of doom

A/N: YO! this is my very fist story (even though I have had  
the account for some time now.) I have been nervous so .. yeah hope you like it. I know  
it's kind of typical, but I will try my best. 

Disclaimer: no I don't own fruits basket...if I did I would be some Japanese lady, and that I'm  
not.

Chapter One

"**C**oming!" a boy shouted from somewhere inside the green and white modest two story house. A girl that looked to be around three years his senior waited at the side door. "Oh, hey Zazzy. Ri's in her room waiting for you." The boy said, with disappointment laced into his tone.  
"Thanks Dill," Zazzy said to the boy, and walked through the kitchen towards the stairs. When she reached a door with sticky pictures posted everywhere of people in various positions (a/n: no not those kind of positions--dirty people) along with clippings from magazines taped up, she simply walked right in. "Hey Ri...Ri?" she looked around the decent sized room, not seeing her friend anywhere. Never taking notice in the pile of laundry in the corner.  
Zazzy sat on the bed and picked up the book closest to her, she smiled when she saw it was one of the mangas she bought Ri for her birthday that year. She was pulled out of her thoughts when the pile of laundry came flying at her. After jumping a good three feet or so, she realized that Ria was the soul reason for have the wind knocked out of her.  
Gasping slightly she said as best she could," So, what now, you're trying to kill me? after all that crap I bought you?" now she was laughing, though it was barely noticeable.  
"Oh Zaz, you know I just enjoy being a delinquent! Nothing personal," Ri said in a sing-song voice. Zazzy just gave her, her famous blank stare.  
"--you.got.mail.--" Ri's computer said to her in the monotone way only a computer can pull off. "Hm?" was all that Ria said before she went to the computer that was sitting on a low/long black table. Zazzy just sort of scoped out the room. Ria was not a fan of cleaning so, whenever she came over she looked for things out of place. And that was when she noticed **_"it."_** A tiny black dot by Ria's desk. She walked over and identified the spot as an ink stain of some sort.  
"Hey Ri, did you know you have an ink stain?" Zaz said as she bent down to inspect. She hoped it would wash out of the, otherwise, clean white carpet.  
"What'd ya say?" Ri asked while checking the massive amounts of Spam, wanting to cry. (Yes, no one ever e-mails her...BWAHAHAHAHA.. --)  
"C'mere, I'm not sure if it will come out." Was all that Zaz said before Ri came to see what she was freaking out over now. She looked at the ink spot...she looked some more, trying to think of the last time she used a pen.  
"Might have been from Tuesday, I was inking a picture I think it will come out. Most inks do." With that she went into the bathroom to find some spot remover, hoping it would work, if cleanliness was Godliness, her mother was as close to Godliness as a person could get while still being able to claim sanity.  
"Hey Ri! You got to see this...Now!" she heard Zazzy from down the hall and sighed, abandoning her mission for the moment.  
"Yeah, what is it?" She asked walking over to the offending stain. She noticed it seemed a little...  
"It's bigger. When you left, it got bigger. It was CRAZY DUDE! OH LOOK!THERE!" and sure enough the stain got a smidge larger than before. It continued to grow in size when another girl burst into her room, practically screaming "**I GOT THE MOVIES! HOPE YOU GOT THE FOOOOOOOOOD!**" When the new comer noticed her friends ignoring her and staring at the floor, she dropped her stuff and went to stand by them.  
"Hey Lyn." They said together. Then Lyn noticed, there was a big black hole in the floor.  
"Hey Ri, did you set another fire? Oo0o0o0o, Y.O.U..I.N..TROU.BU-- hey...is that thing...**_ growing_**?" she said slightly bemused.  
"Yeah, yeah it is," Ri replied blankly.  
"Throw something in it," Lyn said, while picking up a ruler. She handed it to Ria, and Ria tossed it in. Right when it hit the floor it disappeared.  
"Well, that's interesting." Zazzy said, barely raising her voice from a monotone. Suddenly the ink stain/hole thing expanded----  
Dill walked in and saw the girls staring at the floor and asked, "What're you doing ?" But before anyone could answer all three girls vanished into thin air. "Well I'll be, that can't be good," said the thirteen year old. He stared long and hard at the place his sister, his enemy, and his crush were once standing. Noticing after a good five minutes a book had appeared. He stepped in shaking, and grasped the book. The cover was blank. No title, no picture. Just a forest green hard cover. He opened the book flipping through the pages he noticed they too were blank. He went to the first page for a clue, and nearly fainted when he saw the blank page begin to write itself in a shiny gold ink that turned a darker shade of black he would ever see.

0:0:0:0:0:0:0

**B**efore they new what happened, they could see again. Almost as if being sucked into a black hole was as simple as blinking. Though they each knew they definitely hadn't blinked, well okay maybe Lyn did but that was understandable.  
Lyn found herself sitting on something hard and something rather sharp was poking her lower back. She soon realized she was in a tree, a good 20 feet from the ground. She was in the crook of two large branches and there was a twig sticking her back. She quickly rid herself of the pesky twig. "HEY! YOU GUYS THERE?" she yelled, hoping her friends were okay, and that they were **there**.  
"I'm here!" Zazzy said. She had found herself flat on her back on a, rather slim, branch. She was surrounded by leaves, but could tell she would have to move before--  
"** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELPME HELPME HELPME! AHHHHH-**" was what they got from Ria. Just then Zazzy heard her branch snap, and screamed the loudest she probably ever had or ever would in her life. She herself laying half way on top of Ria. Lyn looked down, and carefully moved towards the ground. But soon found the same problem, and fell to the unforgiving ground, only to land on both Zazzy and Ria.  
"Are you okay? You were screaming bloody murder!" Zazzy was checking to make sure Ria was okay.  
"I-I-I-NO! I'M NOT--O**KAY**!" Ria belted. She then sucked in her breath and proceeded, "FIRST ALL THAT STUPID MAIL I GOT WAS SPAM! THEN I HAD AN INK STAIN! THEN I HAD A BLACK HOLE! THEN I GOT SUCKED **INTO** THE BLACK HOLE! THEN I FOUND MYSELF HANGING UPSIDE DOWN FROM SOME STUPID TREE! THEN MY FOOT SLIPED OUT OF IT'S HOLD! THEN I FEEL 20 FEET! THEN **YOU** LANDED ON TOP OF ME! THEN **_YOU_** LANDED ON TOP OF ME! So no Zazzy, I'm not **okay**." She glared then out of no where said, "AND LOOK I BROKE MY ONLY RULER!" then held up her ruler that was now in several pieces.  
"Are you done?" Zazzy asked, back in her monotone.  
"Yeah, I think so...so...uh...where are we?" Ria asked getting over the whole shock of things.  
"I have no idea." Zazzy stated plainly.  
"Me either, but, doesn't it feel eerily familiar?" Lyn voiced.  
"Sort of...but..."Ri began but just then they heard shouts. When they heard the shouts was when they noticed the house.  
"HEY! HELLO! WHAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND JAPANESE? WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE? THIS IS TRESPASSING!" a boy that looked to be their age with bright orange hair was shouting...at...them? That was around the time Lyn started drooling. She knew exactly where they were now. She didn't care if it **was** impossible. Souma Kyo was HOT! Even if he wasn't real. Ria and Zazzy were still trying to place him. Lyn started giggling uncontrollably. "WELL?" he shouted again.  
"Uh--well--you see--it started--last Tuesday?" Ria ventured, not sure how to explain how they got here. She didn't even know where 'here' was.  
" HUDDLE TIME ! \m/( )\m/" Shouted Lyn. And all three girls rushed into a huddle. And Kyo sweat dropped appropriately. "Okay- I know where we are!" Lyn whispered excitedly. Ria and Zazzy gave her matching blank stares. "FRUITS BASKET!" she whispered loudly.  
"No--way.." Zazzy was able to get out. There was no way real live people could get sucked into some manga. But then black holes aren't suppose to just show up in your best friends bedroom either, and she had seen that with her own eyes.  
"Way," Lyn said flatly, "okay...names we need names."  
"We have names, why can't we just use those?" Ria asked, thinking the idea stupid.  
"Because, you smart donkey, we're in Japan now, not only that but inside a manga! Do you really think Lynda Rodgers is going to work here? Or Ria Ngo? Or Zahara Kay? Think about it." And when they did think about it, it made sense. (Lyn: Duh, it's me! A/n: No need to get full of yourself)  
"Okay...so...names, we need names" Ria said as though the original idea had been hers all along.  
"Okay...um...I'll be...um...OH! I once made up this character, and her names was Haruka, and I never gave her a last name, but I'm thinking I can make one-(insert blank stares from Lyn and Ria) Umari? I'll be Umari Haruka." Zazzy said flatly.  
"Let's seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...eeeeeeeeeeeee...heh...heh-heh…okay! okay! uh...Tojo Kyomi" Ria said at once. No one wanted to know how she came up with that.  
"Hanasai Aiko." Lyn Stated, her friends giving her a questioning look, "I've been dreaming for this for a long,...long time."  
"AHEM!" Said a rough voice behind them. The girls turned back to a forgotten Kyo, and smiled uneasily


	2. Thanks a lot Ri

A/N: Okay, thank you my very special one reviewer:

Okay well, here's chapter two, I'm sort of writing it on a whim, enjoy

Recap: Ria, Zazzy, and Lyn are now in "Fruits Basket," and have no idea how they got there. They are now incognito under the names Tojo Kyomi, Umari Haruka, and Hanasai Aiko respectively. Now….what will become of them!

Candydoright: I don't know do you?

Reader: if I did I wouldn't be reading this, now would I?

Candydoright: how do I know, maybe you're like me and read the last page of a book before you decide if you want to read it or not.

Reader: you're going off topic again --

Candydoright: really….saa…so I am.

Chapter Two

"Well….uh….Hi there?" Ria said, the question about where they were was left unsaid but understood, at least she thought so.

"WELL WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!" Kyo shouted, going red in the face. Just then another youth joined them.

"What are you yelling about baka neko?" Lyn almost fainted, screaming inside her head '_YUKKIIIIIIIII! HOW CAN THIS BEEEEEEEEEE ? How did I get so lucky, I have both Kyo and Yuki right here…all to my own --_' her train of thought was lost when Yuki spoke again. "Excuse me, but, who are you?" he was rather confused. They couldn't be fan girls, he'd never seen them before. Unless….stalkers….a cold sweat began to wash over him.

"Uh--we're new!" Lyn said…it was kind of true. She looked over at Zazzy and Ria, and they nodded approvingly. "Um…we…we're from….uh…" she stammered, now would be a good time for some help.

As though reading her mind Zazzy spoke out "We're from Osaka, we're very sorry, we must have got lost on our walk, we didn't mean to trespass." Bland yet polite, all the while keeping her face emotionless.

"Oh that's sounds great! Are you going to be going to Kaibara High School?" a very peppy voice said cheerily out of no where.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" Ria shreaked and fell over….what she was startled. She looked up from her spot on the ground to see two worried faces. One of a girl with brown hair and big huge blue eyes, and another from a blond "it" with golden eyes to match "it's" golden hair. After several moments she knew the girl to be Tohru and the "it" to be a boy, also known as Momiji.

"I'M SO SORRY! ARE YOU OKAY? I DIDN'T MEAN TO SCARE YOU" Tohru wailed flapping her arms like a bird, looking really…really funny. Zazzy put a hand on Tohru's shoulder and calmly said, "It will take much more than that to damage her…"

"What, just because you never ask me if I'm okay, that suddenly means I am this bionic person that can't get hurt, or scared?" Ria said accusingly.

"Remember that time I held you over the school roof? Yes well I would have thought that would be more traumatic." Zazzy said blandly. Taking a quick peek at our Fruits Basket cast, you would notice a collective sweat drop.

"Che," was all Ria said and looked away. Lyn looked between the two.

"We're not sure if we'll be going to that school…heh…um...don't mind them…" Lyn said at once, breaking the silence.

"Oh," Tohru said a little down, "Well, we were just getting ready to go out shopping, would you like to join us? We can show you around!" She said back into the happy mode.

"That would be nice!" Lyn said equally as happy. She gave a sharp glare to Ria and Zazzy, as if saying 'you two better behave.'

"I'm Honda Tohru! What's your name?" Tohru said oh so politely.

"I'm L…Hanasai Aiko…." Lyn said, looking nervously over at her two friends.

"I'm Umari Haruka" Zazzy said in a polite manner.

"Tojo Kyomi! At your service!" (insert salute here) Ria said with a bright smile.

"HI! I'm Souma Momiji! Let's be friends!" Momiji said excitedly to Ria, he then pulled her by the wrist and took off running towards somewhere she didn't know.

"This is Souma Yuki, and Souma Kyo" Tohru said pointing to both boys. Yuki gave a small smile and slight head bow, and Kyo just looked away pissed off.

"C'mon You Guys! Hurry UP!" They heard Momiji shout from a distance away, they noticed Ria gasping for breath, that was quite a sprint. Before they knew it he was off pulling her again.

"So, you say you came from Osaka?" Yuki asked politely as they began down the path leading to town.

"That's right, well I moved there several years ago from New York, you see me and Aiko are cousins. Anyway, my father and Kyomi's father are going to be starting a business here, and Aiko came to stay with me and my family." Zazzy said as if she had been expecting to be asked about why they were all here. Lyn looked at her like she was crazy, and then slowly began to see where she was getting at.

"That's right, we moved to Osaka about two months before Haruka did. We are rather close, so when she moved there I was very happy, but when I heard she was moving to Tokyo I was sad, but got permission to stay with them." Lyn finished the crazy tale, wondering if they believed any of it, because she sure as hell wouldn't.

"Oh that sounds so nice! I'm very glad to have met you!" Tohru said sounding overly happy, and it kind of creeped Zazzy out, but she refused to let it show. "Oh look there's Momiji!" she said walking a little faster in hopes to catch up.

(A/N: for the sake of saving time and brain cells lets just say they are in town now, and going through stores.)

After finally getting the whole story straight Ria looked at them and said, "And they bought that?" that story was stupid, she never would have believed that. "Okay, whatever, where are we suppose to stay?"

"Oh secrets! Secrets! I like to whisper too!" Momiji said out of no where.

"KYAAAAA! . " Ria tripped over a pebble on the side walk, and once again found her self on the ground. She was beginning to think she ought to just stay down.

"HAHAHA! Kyomi you're so funny! OOOOH! Lets go look in that store! C'MON TOHRU!" and off he was again.

"Does he have A.D.D?" Zazzy asked in a very serious voice. Before she cracked up. This was unusual, neither boy had seen her even smile since they met her, and here she was laughing it up.

"Are **you** bipolar?" Kyo asked annoyed. This girl was nuts, one minute completely serious, the next…well…yeah.

"Actually….she is….kind of…but we don't say anything about the drastic mood swings." Lyn said almost as though it was a secret. Ria got up with a gruff and smacked Zazzy in the head to shut her up.

"OW! What was that for?" Zazzy said rather ticked. (a/n: I know how she feels I hate getting smacked TTTT)

"BECAUSE, HERE YOU ARE LAUGHING! YOU SHOULD BE WORRIED ABOUT WHERE WE ARE GOING TO GO! HOW WE ARE GOING TO GET BACK! I CAN'T BE TRAVELING THROUGH BLACK HOLES THAT SHOW UP IN MY BEDROOM AND HAVE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT SOME STUPID KID WITH A.D.D. I WANT TO GO HOME! RIGHT NOW!" Lyn tried to cut in because she realized soon she would blow their whole cover," SHUT UP LYN! I WANT TO GO HOME! I DON'T WANT TO BE STUCK IN A MANGA! THIS ISN'T FAIR, WHY ARE YOU WORRIED ABOUT THIS? WHY AREN'T YOU TRYING TO HELP ME!" She was gasping for breath from the rant.

"Well? are you satisfied? You just gave away the big secret stupid" Lyn said angrily. Where are Kyo and Yuki stared wide eyed, Tohru was shocked and Momiji just shrieked '_THAT'S SO COOL_'

Mean while back in the 'real world' Dill was reading the book as everything was happening. "Wow…" he said to no one, "my sister really **is** stupid."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: okay this is probably shorter than the first chapter, but whatever. Please review and let me know what you think so far! Oh and if you are wondering if these are really friends of mine, no…all three of them are made up: I might put in little bios about the girls, so you can get a better visual.

_Next Chapter: the truth comes out, and now they have to find a way back home….but, maybe there's a reason why they are here…?_


End file.
